


Goodnight

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10104437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Mick keeps finding himself stumbling into Ray's room every once in a while in the middle of the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short: My computer is out of commission. Stories that were in the process of being written will be delayed. Sorry bout that.

It only happened every once in awhile. Ray would be lying comfortably in his bed when, in the middle of the night, his door would open with a drunk Mick behind it. He'd always stalk his way in, shutting the door absentmindedly behind him. He'd stop at the edge of his bed, sometimes climbing straight in or waking Ray up before doing so. He'd sometimes just lay on his back, allowing Ray to place his hand on his chest; or he'd cuddle up against his partner's back. 

 

However… He'd always be gone before Ray would wake up. He'd open his eyes slowly and either feel the empty spot that he'd left behind or miss the warmth at his back. 

 

But Ray didn't mind it. He enjoyed having someone in the bed with him again, and especially one so warm. However, he was upset that Mick didn't recollect the times that he'd done it… Or maybe he was embarrassed? Ashamed? Had he really gotten that drunk? Mick was a perpetual drinker, but he never got completely trashed unless he was upset or celebrating something. And he never smelled strongly of alcohol when he climbed into his bed. Ray was determined to get answers.

 

Ray stayed up late for the next few nights, waiting on Mick to come. It was only on the fourth night did he actually do it. 

 

He opened the door and saw Ray sitting on the edge of the bed, wide awake and reading. 

 

“Mick, come in.” Ray spoke softly, patting the side of the bed to invite Mick over. He nodded while closing the door and making his way over to his partner.

 

“Mm tired.” He grumbled as he flopped down onto the bed. “You're always asleep by now… What's different about tonight?”

 

“Well, I wanted to know why you're coming into my room at night and invading my bed. I don't mind, really. But I just want to know why.” Ray nodded, putting his book down and turning his body to face Mick. 

 

“Sometimes alcohol can't solve all my problems.” He whispered, making Ray's tense shoulders drop. “Being here with you calms me down.” He couldn't look up at his partner. Sharing his feelings made him sick at his stomach.

 

“Then why do you leave every morning?” Ray asked, putting his hand on Mick’s shoulder.

 

“I… I don't know. I'm embarrassed, I guess? I don't want the others seeing this--me with you-- I don't want to give them any fodder against me. I don't want to be weak.” His eyes had closed, his head lowered.

 

“Oh.” Ray took a deep breath. “Well, does this make you happy? Being here with me?” 

 

Mick simply nodded.

 

“Then who cares? If you're happy, and I'm happy, then I don't see any harm. ‘Sides, I'd never let the others give you flack for this.” Ray smiled. Mick looked over at him before a warm smile took over his face.

 

“Can I stay, Haircut?” He smiled back.

 

“Absolutely.” Ray smirked before pulling on Mick’s hand to join with him in moving under the covers. Mick couldn't help but laugh when they'd both gotten settled, looking at one another.

 

“What's so funny?” He asked his chuckling partner. 

 

“Never laid in this position before. Can I…?” He trailed his hand over to Ray's hip. Ray gasped softly at the feeling of Mick’s rough fingers wandering slightly under his shirt. He laughed before pressing his forehead against his partner’s.

 

“Goodnight, Mick.” He smiled. Mick responded by picking his head up and kissing Ray's nose. Ray's eyes widened and he felt that familiar soft hot wash claim his cheeks. He started to laugh.

  
“G’night, Haircut.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
